One Night
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: One night, when Pema and Tenzin are out, Korra finds herself taking care of Rohan. Sucky summary I know but please read.


**Please, I don't own the Legend of Korra, and I never will.**

**oOo**

Korra woke up to a loud cry. She looked around a couple of times, to realize that she was on Air Temple Island and in her room. She nodded and plopped herself back, but before she could close her tired eyes, the cry sounded again. Korra yawned and rubbed her eyes. She got up from bed and walked out of her room only to hear the cry again.

Then it dawned to Korra, it was Rohan. She also realized that Pema and Tenzin were out and won't be back until another two hours. So, Korra tip-toed through the girl dormitory and to the boys, she was slightly afraid that the creak in the floor would wake someone up, but as if the floor was on her side, it didn't creak.

Korra smiled and stopped in front of Rohan's nursery. She yawned one more time before opening the door to his room. She opened the door and looked to Rohan's crib, to see him flailing his chubby little arms in the air. Korra yawned again and walked to his crib. She ever so gently picked the little boy up and looked at him lovingly.

"Hey, Rohan, what's the matter?" She asked the child who calmed down slightly, but still cried. Korra looked at him and sniffed him. Yep he needed a diaper change, wonderful just wonderful. Korra frowned, hoping it wouldn't be this, but of course it just had to be. Korra then walked him over to the changing table and laid him down gently. She then removed his blanket and put it on the side of him. She then removed the soiled diaper and made a face at it. Then she put it in the trash that was beside them, not knowing if it was the right thing to do.

She then took a deep breath and grabbed something to clean his bottom with. Rohan giggled at her flailing his arms once again. Korra pouted and cleaned off his bottom and discarded the now disgusting wipe into the garbage.

Korra then looked around for the diapers. Where could they be? They had to be somewhere right? She looked in his closet and saw a bin filled with diapers. She smiled at her victory and grabbed one. She then walked over to the changing table to where Rohan was and laid the diaper down and Rohan following the diaper.

Korra pinned the baby's diaper on and looked down at her work. She smiled, Korra, the Avatar just changed a two-month old diaper, what a victory. She then swaddled the baby back up and carried him to the rocking chair. There, she gently rocked him back and forth, looking at the child.

"Hey, Rohan, how are you?" She asked as she smiled at him. Rohan laughed and giggled, putting his hands on her face.

"You are just so cute!" She exclaimed, still smiling warmly at him. She looks at him and smiles, remembering a song her mother used to sing to her. She the closes her eyes and begins to sing the lullaby.

'_Sleep, little pigeon, and unfold your wings, little blue pigeon with velvet eyes; Sleep to the singing of mother-bird swinging, swinging the nest Where her little one lies._

_Away out yonder I see a star, silvery star with a twinkling song; to the soft dew falling I hear it calling, Calling and twinkling the night along._

_In through the window a moonbeam comes, little gold moonbeam with misty wings; all silently creeping; it asks; "is he sleeping, sleeping and dreaming while mother sings?"_

_But sleep, little pigeon, and unfold your wings, little blue pigeon with mournful eyes; am I not singing?—See, I am swinging—swinging the nest where my darling lies.'_

Korra finishes the song and looks down at Rohan's now sleeping face. She smiles and stands up from the rocking chair and over to his crib. There she lays him down and kisses his forehead.

"Good night, Rohan, sweet dreams." She tells him before exiting the room. She shuts the door, unaware of someone behind her.

"That was a nice song." A sleepy voice says behind her. Korra jumps and turns around to see Mako staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, it's you." She says, relieved it was him and not someone else. He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" He asks.

"I don't know? Bolin or probably Meelo," she tells him. He laughs softly, careful not to wake anyone.

"Well, Korra, I can say one thing, you have a lovely voice." He tells her, kissing her softly on the head. "You'll make a great mother one day."

"Thank you, Mako, or should I say Officer Mako?" She asks, giving him a smile.

"Good night, Korra, I have work tomorrow morning, and I can't be late" he tells her, going to bed. Korra snickers and waves him off.

"Good night, _Officer_ Mako!" She whispers quietly. She laughs before she enters Rohan's room again to check if he was still asleep.

Oddly enough the babe was still asleep. Korra smiled, maybe Mako was right, maybe she was going to be one hell of a mother one day.

Korra smiled and went back to her room, but stopped. '_The walk…_' she thought. Smiling evilly, Korra went to Mako's room, who knows, Rohan might wake up so she might as well be right there.

**oOo**

**Hello, I just thought that maybe I would make a Korra and Rohan story with slight MaKorra at the end. To me I liked it, but that is my opinion, so I would like your opinion…please review! **

**NOTE: I don't own the song either, the song is a Japanese lullaby that was written by ****Eugene Field, so don't own it at all! **


End file.
